This invention relates generally to providing communications through power systems that are connected or coupled and, more particularly, to a system, method, and computer software code for providing communication paths when a primary communication path is inoperable and/or unavailable for powered systems that are connected or coupled.
Some powered systems (such as, but not limited to, off-highway vehicles, marine diesel powered propulsion plants, stationary diesel powered system, agricultural vehicles, and trains or other rail vehicle systems) are powered by one or more diesel power units, or diesel-fueled power generating units. With respect to rail vehicle systems, a diesel power unit is usually a part of at least one locomotive powered by at least one diesel internal combustion engine, and with the locomotive being part of a train that further includes a plurality of rail cars, such as freight cars. Locomotives are complex systems with numerous subsystems, with each subsystem being interdependent on other subsystems.
Usually more than one locomotive is provided in a train, wherein the locomotives are referred to as a locomotive “consist,” e.g., the locomotive consist is a group of locomotives that operate together in operating a train. To function together, each locomotive must be able to communicate with the other locomotives. More specifically, depending on its purpose, the numerous subsystems on each locomotive must also be able to communicate with like subsystems on the other locomotives.
FIG. 1 depicts a block diagram illustrating a prior art embodiment of communication paths through a train. Certain subsystems on the train are required to communicate through the train. As illustrated, a lead locomotive consist 12 and a remote locomotive consist 14 will have to communicate information such as, but not limited to, braking commands and other braking-related information between both consists 12, 14. This communication may be done either using a wireless communication path 16 and/or a wired communication path 18. As illustrated, a wired communication path 18 may pass through railcars 15 that separate locomotive consists 12, 14. Communication networks 16, 18 for specific subsystems are usually unique for these specific subsystems. Therefore, if a specific subsystem's communication path fails, a redundancy path is not available. Not having an available redundant path may result in the train losing performance capabilities to an extent of being non-functional.
Owners and operators of powered systems that link with like powered systems (such as, but not limited to, locomotives within a train) would benefit from a system, method, and computer software code that provides a protocol that permits information, or data, for a specific subsystem to reach its destination using another available communication path when its primary communication path is unable to complete the communication task. Such a protocol would allow for selecting another communication path to ensure that the powered system can complete its mission within predefined mission parameters.